Pokemon: Kristal Enigma
by RebelKira
Summary: Blair is the younger sister of Goldenrod City's own Whitney. After being pushed multiple times by her sister Blair finally begins her Pokemon journey. Will she be able to make it as a trainer or will she let her sister down. One thing is for sure. Fail or succeed she'll have her friends by her side. (Rated T for possible swearing and mild violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone RebelKira here to bring you all something other than RWBY! The idea for this story came from listening to a Pokemon DD campaign podcast from The Roaring Trainers. This story is gonna be sort of an AU as it's going to combine elements from the games and the anime. Without further ado let's get into it!**

"Blair. Are you ready yet? You don't wanna be late, do you?" My sister called out.

"I-I'm almost ready." I said putting my backpack on.

"Mis" Misdreavus said as she bit my hair.

"Ouch! Rei stop I have to finish getting ready." I said putting my hood up. Rei started laughing.

I was wearing a black and gold umbreon style zip up hoodie. I had a navy-blue skirt on with black shoes. Hiding under my hood was medium length black hair. I'm thirteen years old with lavender colored eyes and standing at an miserable four foot three.

"Come on Blair I know you're nervous about starting your journey, but we gotta get going if you wanna get your starting Pokemon." My sister said entering my room.

"Why does it matter? I already have Rei." I said.

"Because if you get there before they're all gone, you might be able to make a new friend. We both know you could use more." She said.

"You say that like I don't have any." I said.

"Human friends Blair. You need human friends. Pokemon make great friends, but you need to be able to make friends with other people too." She said.

"If you say so." I said. I grabbed the poke ball on my dresser. "I know you don't like it Rei, but I need you to go back in the poke ball for now."

"Drea…" Rei said disaponted.

"Once we get to New Bark Town I'll let you back out." I said.

A red light came out of the poke ball enveloping Rei until she was inside.

We walked outside and my sister pulled out a poke ball.

"Come on out Pidgeot!" She yelled throwing the ball in the air.

The ball opened and the large bird flew around before landing next to my sister.

"Whitney do we have to go on Pidgeot? You know I hate flying." I asked.

"He'll get us there faster than any of my other Pokemon. Oh, before I forget do you have your pokegear?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said dreading what was about to come.

"Good, we'll have to stop by the gym first so I can let them know I'll be out for a bit. While I'm there you should stop by the Radio Tower and get the radio card for your pokegear." She said.

"If you say so." I said.

"Alright." Whitney walked up to Pidgeot and put her hand on its head. She pulled out a necklace from under her shirt and held the gem in her hand. "Let our hearts become one. Pidgeot mega evolve!" She yelled.

A while light began to envelope Pidgeot as its body began changing shape. When the light faded Pidgeot extended its wings "Pidgeot!"

"Alright, hop on Blair." She said.

"I still think this is a bad idea." I said climbing on Pidgeot's back.

Whitney jumped on after I was on. "Alright Pidgeot, head for the Radio Tower."

"Pi" Pidgeot nodded and started flapping its wings.

I closed my eyes as Pidgeot started lifting off the ground. About a minute later we were in front of the Radio Tower. I jumped off and stood next to Pidgeot.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." Whitney said before flying off again.

I walked in and was greeted immediately.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod Radio Tower." The lady behind the counter said.

"I-I'm here to get a radio card for my pokegear…" I said. quietly.

"No problem. At the other end of the desk Mandy can help you out with that." She said.

"T-thanks…" I said before walking over to the other girl. "I-I a the radio card… please…"

"Sure thing! We even have a special promotion going on where you can win one for free. All you have to do is answer five questions correctly." She said.

"Okay…" I said.

"First question: Is there a Pokemon that only appears at night?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Perfect! Next: Is the following statement correct? You can buy a Fast ball at the department store." She said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Correct! Next: Does Gloom evolve into Bellossom with the sun stone or the shiny stone?" She asked.

"S-sun stone?" I said nervously.

"Correct! Next: Does Calcium increase a pokemon's defense, speed or special attack?" She asked.

"I know it's not defense. Special attack?" I guessed.

"Correct! Final question: The three pokemon a trainer can start their journey with in the Johto region are Totodile, Cyndaquil, and…" She asked.

"Chikorita." I said.

"Excellent! Here is your radio expansion card for your pokegear." She said handing me the device.

"T-thank you." I said before making my way outside.

On my way outside I accidentally ran into a guy wearing a black hat and a black shirt with a red R on it.

"Watch where you're going runt." He said.

"I-I'm sorry." I said before running around him.

I looked back to see to see if he was following me. Thankfully he wasn't, but beside the building I saw a dark blue and white pokemon I'd never seen before. It had a crescent shaped horn on the side of its head, but I couldn't make out any other details.

"Blair! Did you get your card?" Whitney asked as her and Pidgeot landed.

"Whitney what kind of pokemon is that?" I said pointing back to the radio tower. When we both looked back there wasn't any pokemon there.

"You know I can't identify something I can't see right?" She said.

"But… There was…" I said.

"Come on. You can tell me what it looked like on the way." She said.

"Alright." I said. getting on Pidgeot.

As Pidgeot started flying I tried explaining what the pokemon looked like to Whitney. She wasn't sure and guessed that it could have been someone's Houndour or Houndoom. I didn't have any reason to argue since I hadn't gotten a good look at the pokemon myself.

We arrived in New Bark Town right in front of Professor Elm's Lab.

"Well this is where we part ways. I know you'll become a great pokemon trainer. I'm looking forward to when you come home and challenge me for your badge. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my baby sister though." Whitney said.

"I still don't think this was a good idea…" I said.

"Blair. You've gotta stop putting yourself down. I know you're scared, but you're going to be a lot better at this than you're giving yourself credit. I wouldn't have pushed you to do this if I thought otherwise." She said. She walked up and gave me a hug. "If you ever need anything just give me a call."

She hopped back on Pidgeot and flew off back to Goldenrod City.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this." I said. I walked up to the door of the Lab and walked in. "H-hello! Professor Elm!"

A loud crash was heard from the back of the lab.

"Not again. C-come in I'll be right out!" A voice yelled out.

I walked in and pulled out Rie's pokeball. I tossed it up and let her out.

"Dreavus!" Rei said nuzzling against my cheek.

"Sorry I took so long to let you out. We're finally at professor Elm's lab." I said.

"Drea." Rei said.

"Sorry about that. I accidentally knocked over a rack of poke balls. Anyway what can I help you with?" Professor Elm said.

"I-I'm here to get my trainer license." I said looking down.

"Oh, yeah. Come with me and I'll get you registered. I'm sorry to say I only have one pokemon left." He said.

"I-it's alright. It's better than not getting one at all." I said.

Before we could head to the back another girl came bursting thought the door. She had long teal-blue hair tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked bangs at the front. She wore a yellow seamed-cap, a white jacket with red stripes on the cuffs over a crimson red turtleneck sweater, a black necklace, yellow and black bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, with white ankle-style socks, and red white hi-top shoes with black stripes, and a beige shoulder bag.

"Please… tell me… there… is still… a pokemon… left." She said.

"There is, but I'm afraid this girl was here first." Elm said.

"Awww." The girl said shrinking to her knees.

"A-actually I already have a pokemon with me. So, she can have the remaining one. If that's okay." I said.

"It's perfectly alright with me. Both of you come with me and we'll get you…" Elm started to say.

"Dreavus!" Rei said floating in front of Professor Elm.

"Gah!" Elm yelled as he fell backwards.

Rei started laughing.

"I-I'm so sorry about that." I said.

"I'm guessing this is your Misdreavus?" Elm asked.

"Yes…" I said. My face was completely red.

"It's alright, Misdreavus are tricksters, but they usually mean no harm." Elm said standing back up. "As I was saying, if the two of you would follow me, we'll get you registered."

The other girl and I followed Elm to the back of his lab. He sat at a computer and started typing at it. He had out pictures taken and got our names and shortly after he presented us with our trainer cards.

"I'm an official trainer now. This is so awesome!" The other girl yelled.

"Well you're not quite there yet. A trainer is nothing without their pokemon. That being said, I present you with the remaining pokemon." He said.

The girl took the pokeball and immediately tossed it in the air. A small green pokemon came out.

"Chiko!" It said happily.

"This is perfect! I was hoping to get Chikorita anyway." She said picking up the pokemon.

"Do you wanna give her a nickname?" Elm asked.

"How about… Sakura?" The girl asked.

"Chiko!" The pokemon exclaimed.

"Then Sakura it is." The girl said.

"Alright then, Here are your pokedex's and here's some poke balls for you to start with." Elm said handing them to the both of us.

"Thanks Professor." The girl said.

"Thank you." I said.

After that the two of us headed out the door. I started heading towards the path heading west out of town.

"Hey, wait up!" The girl yelled to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all. I wanted to thank you for letting me take Sakura. She should have gone to you since I was late." She said.

"I-it's no problem. Like I said I already had Rei so…" I said.

"If you don't mind, we could probably travel together. It's no fun going alone." She said.

"I… um…" I stared saying.

"It's alright if you don't wanna, I wasn't gonna make you. I just thought it would be fun." She said.

"I-it's not that I don't wanna… I'm just… really nervous around new people…" I said.

"You seemed fine in the Professor's lab." She said.

"I also didn't look up a lot… between my height and my hood… I tried to hide it as best I could... I was worried if I didn't, I wouldn't get licensed at all." I said.

"Drea?" Rei said looking at me sad.

"W-what do you think Rei?" I asked.

"Dreavus!" She said happily.

"Okay… I can't guarantee I'll be the most fun traveling partner though." I said.

"That's alright with me. As long as you don't find me too annoying." She said.

"You seem alright so far…" I said.

"Awesome! I don't know if you caught it in there but my name's Kris." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Blair." I said.

The two of us began started on the route to Cherrygrove City. The walk was mostly quiet with a few Sentret, Pidgey and Rattata scurrying around.

"So I suppose…" Kris started to say before her pokegear started ringing. "Hello?"

"Kris? This is Professor Elm. I just got an email from my friend Mr. Pokemon and was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favor." He said.

"Sure professor, What's up?" She said.

"I need you to stop by his place and pick something up for me. He didn't say what it was only that it was important for my research." He said.

"You okay with a little detour?" Kris asked.

"S-sure." I said.

"Blair and I are on it professor." She said.

"Thank you both so much. He lives just north of Cherrygrove City. I'll email him back and let him know you'll be stopping by. Let me know if you have any difficulties" He said.

"No problem professor." Kris said before hanging up. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Alright. Well I was about to say since we're gonna be traveling together we should probably learn a little about each other. I mean if you're willing to tell me about yourself." She said.

"Depends what you wanna know." I said.

"How about… Where are you from?" She asked.

"Goldenrod." I said.

"Wow, a shy girl like you from that big city. I don't mean to sound rude, but it seems like that would be a nightmare." She said.

"It can be… So many new people come though every day. The ones I do know are really nice though. There's this amazing flower shop in the northern part of town I used to visit all the time." I said.

"Used too?" She asked.

"Well… my sister got busier a few years back… so she wasn't able to take me as much." I said.

"I'm guessing because of all the new people you got scared and weren't able to go on your own?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried like that." She said.

"It's alright…I could have said no…" I said.

"Okay, Well I pretty much lived at home with my mom back in New Bark. Dad left us a while back to go on a journey and we haven't really seen him since." She said.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"It's alright. I kinda wish I knew where he went, but I guess it doesn't matter." She said.

"So if you live in New Bark Town why were you so late." I asked.

"Funny story, I kinda overslept. That's why I was out of breath when I burst in. I was rushing over as fast as I could." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Hey, I think I can see Cherrygrove! How about a quick battle before we get there? We can hit the Pokemon Center as soon as we get to town." She said.

"S-sure." I said.

"Great! Once we get a little closer, we'll have our battle." She said.

"Alright…" I said nervous.

"Have you ever battled with Rei before?" She asked.

"Never…" I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This will be a first for both of us." She said.

As we continued to walk, I tried thinking about how this was gonna go. I was mostly worrying about Rei. I wasn't sure how she was going to be in battle.

"Drea?" Rei said worriedly.

"Its okay Rei. You ready for your first battle?" I asked.

"Dreavus." Rei said confidently.

"Well Rei looks pumped. We're just outside town. How about that battle?" Kris asked.

"S-sure." I said.

"Ready Sakura?" Kris asked.

"Chiko!" Sakura said happily.

"Alright let's get this started!" Kris said.

The two pokemon squared up waiting for us to begin.

"Alright Sakura! Let's start off strong with a Razor Leaf!" Kris said.

Sakura tilted its head back and launched two leaves towards Rei.

"Um. D-dodge and use Psywave." I said.

Rei spun in the air avoiding both leaves and fired a multicolored beam from its eyes at Sakura. The attack hit and looked like it did decent damage to Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kris yelled.

"Chi!" Sakura said.

"Great! Try Razor Leaf again!" Kris said.

Sakura tilted her head back again and fired another two leaves towards Rei.

"D-dodge!" I yelled.

Rei dodged the first leaf but was struck with the second. Sending her towards the ground.

"Alright Sakura follow up with Tackle!" Kris said.

"Chiko!" Sakura yelled as it ran towards Rei.

"R-Rei… use Spite." I said.

Sakura was enveloped with a black aura but continued its attack. It leapt in the air but passed though Rei.

"I forgot normal type attacks don't work on ghost types. Quick use Razor Leaf." Kris said.

"R-Rei u-use Confuse Ray." I said.

Sakura launched two leaves at Rei. At the same time Rei fired a light purple beam from her eyes towards Sakura. The first leaf blocked Rei's attack while the second made a direct impact.

"Rei!" I yelled.

Rei was starting to struggle to stay afloat.

"That's enough Sakura." Kris said.

I ran over and held Rei. "I'm so sorry Rei."

Kris came over shortly after. "Don't look so down. You did pretty good for your first time."

"I was panicking the whole time…" I said.

"We both made mistakes. It was our first battle neither of us were gonna be perfect. We can only improve from here." Kris said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I suppose…" I said.

"Drea." Rei said smiling.

"Rei doesn't seem upset. We just need to keep working hard and we'll be masters in no time." She said.

"Misdreavus." Rei said smiling.

"Come on let's head to the Pokemon Center." She said.

The two of us walked to the Pokemon Center. I held Rei in my arms the whole time. When we arrived, I handed Rei to Nurse Joy as well as her poke ball. Kris did the same with Sakura. We went over to the couches to wait until they were healed.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Kris asked.

"Of course. She's been my friend for five years. Now I feel like I let her down." I said.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel like that. Once she comes out, she'll be floating around you happy as ever." She said.

"You're probably right… but what if we never win a match. Will she still be my friend after that?" I said.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. Blair you lost one fight. You'll have plenty more in the future and you'll win. Neither of us are gonna win every fight. We just need to pick ourselves up and keep fighting." She said.

"My sister said something similar when she dropped me off. She said she wouldn't have pushed me to do this if she thought I couldn't do it. I'm just… I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'm gonna fail. I'm afraid I'm gonna let my sister down. I'm afraid if I lose that Rei won't me my friend anymore. I'm afraid if I make any new friends that they are gonna leave me. Pokemon or human. My pokemon won't think I'm strong enough. The human friends won't wanna be around a crybaby, so they'll leave me…" I said.

Kris knelt down in front of me, grabbed my hood and pulled it down. "I'm scared too. I was scared my mom would be upset that I wanted to leave on a journey like my dad did. I'm scared I'll fail too. I'll make you a deal. If you don't let me give up. I won't let you give up. Together we'll become the best trainers in all of Johto."

I felt a tear run down my face. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Drea?" Rei said worried.

"I'm alright Rei." I said wiping the tears from my eyes and letting go of Kris. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright. That's what friends are for right?" She said smiling.

"Drea!" Rei said smiling.

"Right." I said. I hugged Rei. "I'm sorry about earlier. You still wanna continue this journey with me?"

Rei wiggled out of my grip and started spinning around. "Dreavus!"

"See I told you." Kris said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll go get Sakura then we'll get going." She said.

I put my hood back up and walked over to get Rei's poke ball. Kris and I exited the Pokemon Center and looked to the sky.

"It's getting kinda late. We should be able to get to Mr. Pokemon's house and back to the Center before it gets too late." Kris said.

"Alright." I said.

"Do you need to stock up on anything before we leave town?" She asked.

"No, my sis took me shopping yesterday. I should be good for a few days." I said.

"Cool, I've got enough for a couple days too." She said.

We started on the path north of Cherrygrove City. After a bit of walking I started paying attention to the pokemon in the area.

"S-so I m-may have forgot to m-mention. I'm terrified of b-b-bug pokemon." I said.

"They aren't so bad. I mean you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of a Beedrill, but a lot of them are harmless." Pineco, Metapod, and Kakuna hardly even move. Ledyba shouldn't be out this late. Weedle and Caterpie may look creepy, but they are usually kind and more likely to stay away from humans." She said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

A little later we came upon a lone house.

"Do you think that's Mr. Pokemon's house?" I asked.

"No clue. I hate to bother someone this late at night, but we'll have to knock and ask." She said.

We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A man wearing a white shirt and blue jeans answered the door.

"Can I help you children?" He asked.

"We're sorry to bother you mister, but are you Mr. Pokemon?" Kris asked.

The man smiled and chuckled a bit. "No, I'm afraid he lives a bit further north. I'm guessing the two of you are new pokemon trainers?" He asked.

"Yeah, Professor Elm sent us to his place to pick something up for him." She said.

"You wouldn't believe how many people I get asking if this is his place. Elm's always sending people to that man's house." He said.

"Again, we're sorry to bother you." Kris said.

"It's no problem. Before you go actually, take some of these with you." The man said. He handed us both a couple of what looked like a type of berry. "Those are Apricorns. If you collect some and take them to Kurt over in Azalea Town, He can turn them into custom poke balls. Different colored Apricorns can make different poke balls. I can't remember what each color made though."

"Thank you, sir." Kris said.

"No problem. Take care." He said before shutting the door.

"That was oddly nice." I said as we continued on the path.

"Some people are just really friendly." Kris said.

"Apparently." I said.

We continued on until we saw a battle between a couple trainers. Both of them battling with Rattatas. We stopped for a minute to watch, but we continued shortly afterward. After a few more minutes of walking we made our way to another house.

"Second time's the charm?" Kris asked.

"I hope so, I'm starting to get tired." I said.

We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and a man with a brown hat and suit opened the door.

"Ahh you must be the two Professor Elm emailed me about. Come in, come in." He said holding the door open.

We walked in and he closed the door. He walked back over to a desk in the back of the room.

"I was starting to wonder if you two were going to make it out here today." He said.

"So what exactly did the Professor send us to pick up?" Kris asked.

"Well you see, I had just made a stopover in Goldenrod City and on my way back I passed by the route to Ecruteak City. I met up with an old friend of mine and they gave me this." He said showing us a rather large egg with red and blue markings on it in a container.

"A pokemon egg?" I asked.

"Yes, We're not sure, but this egg may belong to a pokemon that doesn't live in the Johto Region. I want you to deliver it to Professor Elm so he can determine if that is true or not. Sorry to make you two run errands for us." He said.

"It's alright. We're happy to help right Blair?" Kris asked.

"S-sure." I said.

"I suppose the two of you should be heading off now. You should be able to make it back to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City before it gets too dark." He said handing us the egg.

"See ya later Mr. Pokemon." Kris said.

The two of us started heading back to Cherrygrove City.

"You know I was hoping it would something related to a legendary pokemon, but this is cool too. I've never actually seen a pokemon egg up close." Kris said.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of pokemon is inside it." I said.

"Who knows. Maybe we can stop back in New Bark after it hatches and find out." She said.

We continued walking until something dropped from one of the trees in front of me. I panicked and fell backward.

"K-K-Kris!" I cried.

"I didn't know Spinarak lived out here. Sakura let's battle it." She said.

"Chiko!" Sakura said taking a battle stance.

I crawled behind Kris and held Rei in my arms.

"Use Razor Leaf to knock it to the ground then go in for a Tackle." Kris said.

Sakura sent two leaves flying towards the spider pokemon. The first one was stopped by a String Shot the other hit its mark cutting the string holding Spinarak off the ground. Sakura ran towards it and hit the Spinarak as it hit the ground sending it tumbling back.

"Alright, poke ball go!" Kris said sending the ball towards the Spinarak.

The ball hit the pokemon and it soon disappeared inside. The ball shook three times before clicking.

"Yes! I caught my first pokemon!" Kris said. running over to pick up the poke ball.

"I can't believe you actually caught that thing." I said.

"Spinarak are a good pokemon. Besides it's just one bug." She said.

"Never ever say that! Don't you know when you say something like that something bad always…" I started to say when I was interrupted by an Ariados that dropped down next to us. "Happens."

"Okay you were right. Run!" Kris said grabbing my arm.

"Slow down! I'm short and don't have the proper shoes for this!" I yelled.

The Ariados continued chasing us as we ran back to town.

"Rei use Flash!" I yelled.

Rei stopped and let off a bright light stopping the Ariados. We continued running until we made it back to the Pokemon Center.

"That… Wasn't… Fun…" I said.

"No… Not at all…" Kris said.

"What happened to you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We were chased by an Ariados. I think we lost it a while back, but we were too scared to look back." Kris said.

"Well you two seem to be fine now." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, and exhausted. I don't suppose there are any rooms available?" Kris asked.

"Well, we do have one room left." Nurse Joy said.

"Are you okay with sharing a room for the night?" Kris asked.

"It's better than going back out there." I said.

"We'll take it." Kris said.

Nurse joy showed us to the room. Once inside we locked the door, put our bags on the floor and laid on the bed.

"I never thought I'd miss a bed this much." Kris said.

"No kidding." I said.

"So, there's only one bed in this room, and it doesn't look like there is a couch or anything." Kris said.

"I-I mean. If you're okay with sharing the bed I'm okay with it. I'm kinda too tired to care." I said.

"Works for me." Kris said.

I got up and took my hoodie off. Revealing a purple shirt underneath.

"Koffing and the Toxics?" Kris asked.

"Y-yeah. They're a group out of Unova. The leader is a gym leader and is able to be in a band also." I said.

"Cool. I hope I can become a gym leader someday. I think that would be so awesome. Getting to battle strong trainers all the time." Kris said.

"I don't think it would be as glamorous as you think…" I said crawling into the bed.

"Why do you say that?" Kris asked.

"You'd always be at the gym. It doesn't leave much time for your family or friends. It's like a job… or a chore…" I said.

"But if it's something you enjoy isn't that still a good thing?" She asked crawling next to me.

"I guess…" I said turning away from Kris.

"Did I say something wrong Blair?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm just really tired. Rei absolutely no scaring the other people here. I know you think its funny, but I don't wanna get us kicked out of here." I said.

"Dreeea." Rei said.

"No." I said.

"Dreavus drea." Rei said. She grabbed my bag and moved it closer to the bed. She laid down on it and tried to fall asleep.

"She may not be happy about it, but she's got the right idea." Kris said with a small laugh. Sakura laid down on the floor next to Kris' side of the bed. "Good night."

"Good night." I said. 'Maybe I should tell her in the morning.'

**There we go first chapter is done! This will probably end up being the lowest story on my priority list, but I will try to make sure I upload a new chapter when I can. Let me know what you guys think and if you're new check out my other stories if you're a fan of RWBY. Until next time. **

**Disclaimer: The name of this story is a work in progress. Depending where I decide to take this story it may change to an M rating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello internet peoples RebelKira here with another chapter of Pokemon: Krystal Enigma! I know it's been quite a while. Hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Brtnvm: Eye color has been added to the previous chapter (Lavender). I hope to try to incorporate each of the main line regions into the story somehow. Maybe some of the side game regions too, but I haven't fully decided.**

**Without further budew let's get on with the next chapter! (I know it was a lame joke.)**

The next morning, I woke up in a rather unwelcome but familiar way.

"Ouch! Rei I told you to stop waking me up like that." I said trying to get Rei to stop pulling my hair.

I rubbed my head as Rei started laughing before nuzzling up to me as an apology.

Kris started groaning.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked groggily.

"Sorry, Rei has a bad habit of pulling my hair to wake me up." I said.

"Dre" Rei said smiling.

"Please don't…" Kris said.

Sakura jumped up onto Kris' lap "Chiko!"

"I apologize in advance if she does. I've told her so stop for a few years, but she still doesn't listen." I said.

Kris yawned and stretched. "Thanks for the warning at least."

I checked my Pokegear and saw it was around eight in the morning.

"We should probably get going anyway. I'm sure Professor Elm is eagerly waiting for us." I said getting off the bed.

"That or he's still asleep. I've seen him frantically scrambling to his lab at noon panicking about having slept in." She said getting up as well.

It took about an hour for us to get ready before heading out. Mostly because Rei kept messing with us.

We left the Pokemon Center and started heading towards New Bark Town again with Rei and Sakura alongside us.

"So, not that I wanna deal with that thing, but did you think of a name for your Spinarak?" I asked.

"Yep, Gazer." She said smiling at me.

"It's definitely fitting…" I said thinking about the face pattern on its back.

"You know, having him on the team will probably help you get over your fear of bug pokemon." She said.

"Or it could traumatize me further. If it would have been a Caterpie or a Ledyba maybe it wouldn't be as bad. That thing is about as bad as Scyther or Scolipede." I said.

"You worry too much." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're scared of them now, but I'm sure in no time you'll be an amazing trainer with no worries."

"It takes a lot for you to worry doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"You and my sister would get along great." I said.

"I had a feeling after what you said yesterday." She said.

"Oh, yeah… About that…" I started.

We stopped when we heard a screech coming from New Bark Town.

"Someone's in trouble. Let's see if we can help." Kris said.

I nodded and we ran into town. When we got there, we saw a Chinchou getting attacked by a pack of Tentacool. I looked at Rei nervous after what happened yesterday. Rei gave me a confidant look.

"Be careful." I said.

Rei nodded and headed towards the pack with Sakura following.

"Ps-Psywave!" I yelled.

"Razor Leaf!" Kris yelled.

A multicolored beam fired from Rei's eyes and combined with the leaves Sakura had flung. The colored leaves hit the Tentacool causing them to swim off. The Chinchou was alone now, but looked really weak.

I ran towards the edge of the water. "Rei, Bring her here, we'll take her to the professor's."

Rei went out and tried pushing the Chinchou towards me. Sakura ran up next to me and used Vine Whip and gently wrapped the pokemon puling her to shore. As soon as I started to pick her up the Chinchou let out a Thundershock hitting Rei, Sakura and myself.

"Blair!" Kris yelled out running up to me.

"I-I'm fine, I know it only did that because it's scared." I said. I slowly reached out to it again. It looked weaker after launching the attack. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I need you to trust me so I can get you some help."

It looked like it wanted to launch another attack, but knew it was too weak to do so. It slowly moved towards me. I gently picked it up and noticed that it was poisoned.

"It's been poisoned." I said setting my bag next to me. I dug though it until I found an Antidote. I set the Chinchou in the water and used sprayed the medicine on her. "That should help until we can get you to the professor's"

I placed my bag back on my back and gently picked her up again before we headed to the professor's lab. When we got there, Professor Elm was sitting at his computer.

"Professor, we have an emergency!" Kris yelled.

The professor jumped and fell out of his chair. He quickly got up and ran over to us. "What happened?"

"The poor thing was attacked by a pack of Tentacool." Kris said.

The professor took the Chinchou and took it to a recovery station. He placed her inside and headed back to his computer.

"She'll be alright, the toxins are already gone for the most part. Once she gets some rest she'll be back to normal. Although it's rare for a pokemon to heal from being poisoned on their own." Elm said.

"Actually, Blair used an Antidote on her shortly as soon as we saved her." Kris said.

I started blushing and looked towards the floor in embarrassment.

"That would explain it, good catch Blair." Elm said.

"T-thanks." I said.

"How long will it take for her to be fully healed?" Kris asked.

"It shouldn't take too long. Maybe twenty minutes." Elm said.

"Great, we can go visit my mom for a bit. I was so excited about getting Sakura I forgot to stop before I left." Kris said.

"I might just stay here and wait." I said.

"I'm sure you're worried about her, but we just need to be patient." Kris said.

"I know, but…" I started to say.

"If it helps, I'll be sure to call you when she's all healed up." Elm said.

Rea floated to meet my eyes and looked at me with a hint of concern. "Dre?"

"Okay…" I said.

"Great! Besides, it'll only be a few minutes. If we're at my place the time till go by fast." Kris said.

With that she led me towards the door. I looked back at the Chinchou before we walked out the door. Once I'd finally walked out the door it was like Kris had disappeared.

"Hey, you coming?" Kris asked in front of a door to the house next door.

I quickly made my way over to her and she let us in.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kris yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mom yelled back.

"Come on." Kris said grabbing my hand. She guided me to the kitchen with Rei and Sakura following.

"And here I was thinking you'd forgotten about me already." Her mom said.

"I mean… it wasn't on purpose." Kris said looking really sorry.

Her mom walked up and hugged Kris. "It's all right. I know how you are I expected you to get excited and head off immediately." She released her daughter and turned towards me. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Blair. She was actually supposed to get the last pokemon Professor Elm had. She says nice enough to let me have Sakura here instead." Kris said picking up Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were a trainer as well." Her mom said.

"It's alright." I said blushing. "Most people probably…"

Her mom picked me up in an Ursaring hug and started swinging me around. "You are just so adorable!"

"Kris, help!" I yelled.

"Drevus!" Rei said appearing in front of her mom.

Her mom gave a small scream causing her to drop me.

"Ouch…" I said. Rei floated down to check on me. "I'm thankful for the help Rei, but next time maybe try a way that won't drop me." I said getting off the ground and holding her. I moved behind Kris. "I'm sorry about that… I don't like being picked up…"

"It's alright, I just get overly excited sometimes." Her mom said.

"Now you know where I get it." Kris said laughing a bit.

"Your father was just as bad. So don't blame it all on me." Her mom said.

"Yeah, I know." Kris said with a hint of annoyance.

"You two go ahead and grab a seat I'll get some tea ready for you." Her mom said.

We sat at the table and Sakura jumped on Kris' lap. While Rei floated onto mine.

"Again, I'm sorry about my mom." Kris said.

"It's okay, my sister does it all the time." I said.

"That explains why Rei was so quick with the save. Which reminds me. Weren't you about to say something about her earlier?" Kris asked.

"Oh, right. Well…" I started.

"Here you are girls." her mom said setting a couple of cups on the table as well as a plate of Lava Cookies.

"When did you get these?" Kris asked excitedly.

"Professor Elm's wife dropped them off after you left. She ended up stopping in Cherrygrove yesterday and picked some up for me. They had a sale on them and she knew how much you liked them." Her mom said sitting at the table.

"Awesooome." Kris said eating a cookie. While also feeding one to Sakura.

I offered one to Rei but she declined.

"So, if you don't mind me asking you seem kinda young to be starting a journey. Aren't new trainers supposed to wait until they're ten to get their first pokemon?" her mom asked.

"Actually… I'm thirteen." I said.

Her mom seemed so be shocked by this while Kris started choking on her cookie. After she took a drink she started laughing.

"You just can't win with her today." Kris said continuing to laugh.

Her mom's face stated turning red. "I'm so sorry."

"Again, I'm used to it, so please don't worry about it." I said.

"Still, you're older than me? I didn't expect that." Kris said.

"You didn't know?" her mom asked.

"To be fair, any time we tried talking about ourselves it seemed like something interrupted us." I said.

"No kidding, you've tried telling me something about your sister like three times. We keep getting interrupted." Kris said.

"I'm sure if I try again that's when Elm will call us about the Chimecho." I said.

"Probably." Kris said.

"What about a Chimecho?" her mom asked.

"We were bringing an egg back… for… we forgot to give the egg to the Professor." Kris said.

"Oh… I mean he also forgot to ask." I said.

"He is rather forgetful. I'm sure whatever you were doing before was important." Her mom said.

I looked at the time and noticed about forty minutes had gone by since we left the lab.

"Speaking of forgetful." I said getting up. "It was nice meeting you ma'am but I really need to go check on the Chimecho we took to the lab. I'm guessing Elm forgot to contact us."

Sakura hopped off of Kris' lap. "Yeah, we need to give him the egg anyway."

"It was nice meeting you dear. Be safe you two." Her mom said.

"We'll be fine. See ya mom." Kris said as we walked towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you too ma'am." I said.

The four of us left Kris' home and headed back to the professors lab. We walked in and headed back to where we had left the Chimecho.

"Well that was fast." Professor Elm said walking up behind us.

"We've been gone nearly an hour." Kris said.

"What? No, it's only been…" He said checking his watch. "Oh, I guess it has been that long."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

He lead us over to where the pokemon was resting. When we approached it's bulbs start glowing brightly. I slowly approached it and held my hand out. It still seemed cautious but it allowed me to get closer. I gently placed my hand on it and started rubbing its head.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Chou!" It said happily.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better." I said.

"Chinchou!" It said jumping into my arms.

"It certainly seems grateful to you for helping it." Elm said.

"Yeah…" I said both happy and sad at the same time. "I suppose I should get you home."

"Chou?" it said looking sad and confused.

"Ooooor, you could always catch her and she could come with us." Kris said.

"Chou!" it said with its bulbs lighting up again.

"You… wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Chou!" it said happily.

"A-alright." I said taking a Pokeball from my pocket. I pressed the button to enlarge it and tapped it on her.

She disappeared into the ball and was quickly caught.

"Congratulations! You caught your first pokemon!" Kris said hugging me.

"T-thanks." I said sending the Chinchou back out.

"Chinchou!" it said.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Kris asked.

"Oh, right. Um, how about… Lumi?" I asked her.

"Chinchou!" it said happily.

"I guess that's a yes." Kris said.

"I can tell the two of you are gonna become great friends." Elm said.

It took a while for everything that had just happened to finally sink in. I put Lumi back in her Pokeball and held it close to my chest.

"I never did ask either of you, what are you planning to do now that you're licensed trainers?" Elm asked.

"At first I mainly just wanted to go on a journey and make a bunch of new friends. If I had to choose a long term goal, I'd wanna become a Gym Leader or famous Coordinator like Lisia or May. Unfortunately the latter would have to wait a while since Johto doesn't have contests." Kris said before looking to me. "Before that though, Blair and I have to become the greatest trainers in the entire Johto region. Right?"

"R-right" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion. Since the two of you plan on traveling the region. Why not try taking on the gym challenges? It could be a great way to grow as trainers as well as meet both new people and pokemon." Elm said.

"That's perfect! We'll take down the Gym Leaders and become the greatest trainers in all of Johto!" Kris said.

"In that case, I recommend heading to Violet City and taking on their Gym Leader." Elm said.

"Violet City, got it." Kris said grabbing my hand. "I'm so pumped! Let's go!"

Before I could protest she started pulling me out the door. I finally managed to get her to slow down outside Cherrygrove City.

"Kris wait!" I finally yelled causing her to stop.

"What's up" she asked confused.

"I… I don't know if I wanna face the Gym Leaders." I said trying not to look at her.

She Paused for a moment before she took my hand and spoke gently. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center."

"… okay." I said. We headed to the Pokemon Center and took a seat at one of the tables sitting across from each other.

"I got pushy again didn't I?" Kris asked.

"It's not that…" I started.

"I'm sorry, I know this kind of thing isn't easy for you as it is, I should have asked how you felt about it. When he mentioned the Gym Challenge it just reminded me of what we talked about last night and I got excited." She said.

"I'm not mad at you or anything." I said.

"That doesn't make it right." She said.

"Kris, please believe be. The reason I don't wanna take on the Gym leaders isn't because of you. It because…" I started before I began thinking about Whitney and started getting angry. "It's because I hate Gym leaders…"

"You… hate them?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, There's only three I can think of that I either admire or respect, I can't stand the rest. They are either jerks or start thinking they are better than everyone else. I hate Gym Leaders, the challenge and everything involved with them." I said.

"I should have guessed. You got upset at the mention of them last night." Kris said.

"About last night… The reason I got upset…" I started.

"You don't need to say anything, I understand." She said.

"No, you don't…" I started. I took a deep breath and looked to Rei before looking back at Kris. "My sister is Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader."

Kris sat in silence finally putting all the pieces together. I looked down trying to hide my face again.

"Because of her I hate most of the Gym Leaders and the whole stupid Gym Challenge. She's the reason I didn't wanna go on a journey in the first place. My whole life I've had to live in her shadow. She was always great with pokemon while I only had any luck with Rei. Before she became a leader she'd always make sure to be by my side. Then she took over the Gym and I hardly ever saw her." I started crying. "I know that seems like a childish thing to get so upset about, but she was my best friend and it felt like she was ripped away from me. I looked up to her and it felt like she abandoned me. Rei became the only one it felt like cared about me. My parents were so proud of her and would constantly get praise because of her. I don't know how many times I heard, 'you were with her all the time, how have you not picked up some useful tips? How are you not more like her when you spent all your time with her?' Anywhere I went it was all about her. She kept pushing me to go on a journey and it felt like she was just trying to push me further away. I know that probably isn't what her goal was but it's how it always felt. I finally agreed just to get her to stop pushing it. She's the reason I hate nearly everything related to gyms and why I have no faith in myself to become even a mediocre trainer."

The two of us sat in silence for a while. Rei had managed to squeeze between my arms to try and comfort me.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you. I'm not even sure how to respond. I wanna tell you that you won't have to worry about that with me. That I'll always be by your side from now on. That you'll never have to worry about me pushing you away. After hearing all that I'm not sure you'd believe me though. I wouldn't blame you either. Maybe I have no right to say this, cause I may be wrong, but I think this is the reason why she wanted you to go on your own. To find a replacement for the role she used to have in your life. If she cared about you as much as you say she probably felt bad when all the time she used to make for you got stolen from her." She got up and sat next to me and put her arm around me. "You can choose to believe me or not, but I still wanna travel with you. I still think of you as my friend."

"Why? All you know about me is I'm a huge crybaby that falls apart at the dumbest things. I done have any social skills. I get scared of everything…" I started before she pulled me closer to her.

"We've only known each other two days, neither of us are perfect. You're not the only one who has issues making friends. Just because I have a positive personality doesn't mean it's a well liked one. You wouldn't believe how many people I've pushed away by complete accident. You've seen how I act. I jump head first into situations without thinking. Honestly I'm surprised you've stuck with me this long, especially when I keep dragging you everywhere. Literally in some cases. I'm sure part of it is you're just to nice to flat out tell me to leave you alone. I have to be honest though. Even if that's the reason you're still hanging around me, I've had more fun with you in the last couple days than I have in a long time. That's why I wanna still travel with you. You may think you're a crybaby and a pathetic trainer, but from what I've seen that's not true in the slightest. You're emotional yes, but it's from a good place. You got so worked up about Rei after one battle, that shows the bond the two of you has is strong. You took a direct thunders hock just to help out Lumi. Most people would have given up at that point, but you were determined to help her. That's what's gonna make you a great trainer. Whether you take on the Gyms or not you'll still become a great trainer. And if you'll allow me to, I'd love to accompany you and help you as much as I can." She said.

"You really believe all that?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." She said.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "You're insane."

"Yeah, I probably am." She said sadly.

"But, it's kinda nice hearing stuff like that for a change." I said looking up at her. "I still don't think I'll become the strong trainer you think I'll be, but together, who knows what's possible."

"That's the spirit!" She exclaimed squeezing me tight.

"Rei!" I gasped.

Rei just laughed seeing us on better terms.

Kris released her grip and put a hand behind her head. "he he sorry."

"Guess I'll have to get used to that." I said catching my breath.

"Now that that's settled, I do intend to still take on the Gym Challenge." She said.

"I figured as much." I said.

"Like I said I won't force you to do it with me. Although I want you to think about something on the way to Violet City. You hate the Gym Challenge and the Gym Leaders, so if you think about it, taking the challenge would be the best thing for you to do." She said.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Well, taking on the leaders and beating them would knock them down a peg. You say they think they are better than everyone else, so beating them would prove they aren't. Especially if it's the two of us kicking their butts." She said.

"I understand what you're saying, but it's not that simple. The biggest problem is that gym leaders are required to change the pokemon they use for the challenges based on how many badges their opponents have. So when you face the Violet City Gym Leader, he'll likely only use two or three pokemon of lower level. Their true strength is when you face them with all eight badges. That's when they come at you with everything they've got. It'll be a totally different fight then any previous time you fight them. If you were fighting for your final badge in Violet City the team they use can be completely different than what they'd use against you after you've gotten all eight." I said.

"then I guess we'll just have to get them all won't we?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said it yourself. The badges are essentially checkpoints. So, if we really wanna knock them down a peg, we need to beat them all. Then challenge them again at their strongest to prove they aren't so tough." She said.

"You say that like it'll be a walk in the park." I said.

"Duh, if I make it sound impossible, it'll always be impossible. If I make it sound easy it'll become more obtainable." She said.

"I'm still not fully convinced in any of this, but I'll at least give it some thought." I said.

"That's fine, but we should probably head out. We should have just enough time to get to Violet City before dark."

I remembered the Ariados from last night. "Yeah, let's get going."

Once we'd left the Pokemon Center we ended up coming across a trainer about Kris' height, but a bit older with short brown hair wearing a black shirt and jeans with a blue foxlike pokemon with him.

"Excuse me, could you two tell me which way Violet City is?" He asked.

"We're actually on our way there now. We can take you there if you'd like." Kris said before turning to me. "As long as you don't mind a couple of extras."

"Sure." I said nervously.

"That'd be great. My friend is off with some old man who said he'd give her a map for allowing him to show her around town. So, I'd really appreciate it if we could wait for her." He said.

"No problem. I'm Kris by the way, and this is my partner Sakura." She said.

"Chiko!" Sakura said.

"And this is my friend Blair and her partner Rei." Kris said.

I gave a small wave.

"I didn't expect you to be a trainer, but I've seen enough surprises in my time. Anyway, I'm Zach and this is my partner Anubis."

"Cario" The foxlike pokemon said putting its paw to its chest and bowing slightly.

"Sorry to ask, but what kind of pokemon is Anubis?" I asked.

"He's a Lucario. I'm guessing they must not be native to this region." He said.

"I don't think so." Kris said.

"Here, let me check my Pokedex." He said.

Kris smacked her for head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm guessing you're both still new? Don't worry about it, my friend and I have been traveling together a while and we still forget about these things." He said before turning his attention back to his Pokedex. "Looks like it's only habitat is on the eastern most part of the region. Looks like it's pretty rare too."

"Maybe we'll be able to catch one some day." Kris said.

Before he could respond another trainer came up to us. She was a little taller than Zach with long purple hair she had a white sleeveless jacket with a purple shirt underneath and a black skirt on with a Gardevoir following her.

"Finally got the stupid map! Shouldn't pointlessly following the elderly be your thing?" she asked.

"Normally yes, however I figured I'd look for an alternative just in case you ended up with nothing." Zach said.

"Do you have to act like the smart one all the time?" she asked.

"Someone has to. Somehow it's never you." He said.

"Well jokes on you cause I did get results, so HA!" she said.

"So did I." He said before gesturing to us. "These two are heading there as well so we can follow them."

She looked at the two of us before looking back to Zach. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway this is Kris, Sakura, Blair and… where did your other pokemon go?" He asked.

"Deavus!" Rei exclaimed as she instantly appeared in front of the two.

The girl instantly screamed and hid behind her pokemon.

"Riight. This is Aelita and her partner Vera. She hates Bug, Dark and Ghost type pokemon. I wish I were joking when I say this, but she is literally a human psychic type. Without the fun powers." He said.

"I'm so sorry about Rei. She was just trying to have fun." I said pleadingly.

Aelita looked out from behind her pokemon to see me. She stepped in front of me and knelt down and started rubbing my head. "You are so cute tiny and adorable. I think I can let it slide. Just please try not to let it happen again. For my sanity."

"What's left of it." Zach muttered.

"I heard that." Aelita said.

"I'll try. I can't make any promises though. She doesn't always listen to me when it comes to scaring people." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Aelita will get over it. She's dealt with it before she can do it again." Zach said.

"We should probably get going soon. If we've got two people here that hate bug types we should probably get going before dark. Especially since we ran into an Ariados last time." Kris said.

"Greaat." Zach and Aelita both said.

"Wait, if you already came from there what are you going back for?" Aelita asked.

"Actually we only went about halfway. We were running an errand for Professor Elm that had us pick up a Pokémon egg…" Kris stopped and the two of us realized something.

"We forgot to give him the egg again." I said.

"F*******!" Kris yelled.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you again next time. Also I promise to have a few battles in the next chapter. One of which will be in the top percentage of battles. I realize Blair's knowledge of certain pokemon can seem all over the place with non Johto native ones, but there are reasons for it.**

**Scolipede: Due to being a fan of Roxie's band.**

**Gardevoir: In HGSS Ralts can be found in swarms south of Goldenrod. So it's possible to have seen a few.**

**Not knowing Absol is due to its misunderstanding of causing disasters. While it is available in multiple areas of Johto Whitney would have prevented Blair from knowing about the misunderstanding so she wouldn't panic if she ever saw one which ended up unintentionally preventing Blair from knowing about them at all. Also for Canon reasons they will only be appearing when in locations where something bad would happen making them increasingly rare to the region.**


End file.
